The invention relates to a tool for machining workpieces.
The tools referred to here are those which are used for machining workpieces and are preferably designed as drills. They comprise a shank and a cutting insert interchangeably held by said shank. To accommodate the cutting insert, the shank is provided with a slot, into which the cutting insert is inserted. Tools having interchangeable cutting inserts replace conventional tools, in particular twist drills, which are produced throughout from a high-temperature-resistant cutting material, for example carbide or high-speed steel. When this drill becomes worn, the cutting edges are reground as often as possible or are redressed. At the same time, the cutting region is also recoated as a rule. The coating thicknesses and coating inherent stresses increasing in the process prevent frequent redressing of the twist drills. To avoid this disadvantage, tools having a shank and cutting inserts interchangeably held by said shank have been created. It has been found that such modular tools can be produced only with difficulty and at considerable cost. In this case, tools have also been proposed in which the cutting insert is fixed on the shank by additional fastening elements, in particular screws. Exchanging the cutting insert, in particular in restricted space conditions, is very awkward. Modular tools which do not need such fastening elements have also been proposed, but said modular tools do not have sufficient stability and in particular are unable to reliably absorb the forces that occur during the machining of workpieces (WO 84/03241).